


Something Wrong, Potter?- DRARRY

by xiiBrokeniix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressed Harry, Depression, DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, Gay, M/M, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, faggot, harryxdraco - Freeform, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiBrokeniix/pseuds/xiiBrokeniix
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter never got along. Mostly because Harry happened to be an easy target and Draco took out his horrid home life on the people at school.Draco has anger issues that he can't control.Harry normally shuts up and takes Draco's insults, so Draco is confused when Harry starts to cry and he runs off. Draco follows Harry and finds him in the toilets, more alike than he thought.When he finds out Harry's secret he's mad, mad at himself, and mad at the world.When a hidden friendship or even a romance springs from the shadows will they both be able to escape the cruel fingers of death?Or is one of them too far gone?





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters, spells, places or names in this fanfiction, J.K Rowling ones those, However, the plot is mine. 

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Self-harm, References to Depression, Suicidal character/s, Underage smoking, Cursing/Profanity, 

This is a Drarry fic if you don’t like that turn back now and for all you pervs this will have never smut, but it might have fluff if I create future chapters. 

Draco x Harry

 

Harry was sitting alone far away from the other Gryffindors, he preferred to be alone after Sirius died. 

 

Hermione and Ron had tried on multiple occasions to speak with him, but he bluntly refused. 

 

No one bothered trying to talk to him now because they knew he would only usher them away. 

 

Harry was enjoying his solitude, picking at his potatoes when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. 

 

“Oi, look everybody it's lonely Potter! I bet he’s about to save his Mummy and Daddy with his almighty forehead,” Draco sneered, “Oh wait, he doesn’t have any.” 

 

All of the Slytherins broke out in laughter as soon as the harsh words left the blonde's lips,, some pointing as they laughed. Harry could normally handle the insults quite easily but this time something inside him snapped. 

 

Draco has never insulted Harry's parents before and he thought he had the decency to keep his mouth shut about some things. 

 

Harry tried to hide the water welling up in his eyes but he didn’t do a good job and some tears escaped his body. The Slytherins were even more entertained by Harry crying, “Cry Baby Potter!” one of them yelled, Harry wasn’t quite sure who, but it sounded like Crabbe.

 

One of Draco’s trusty side-kicks.

 

Harry stood from his seat, his mind filled with memories and insult as he ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Once he arrived he let the tears spill out of his eyes, fumbling in his pocket for his wand he realized he must’ve dropped it on the way. 

 

Harry shook his head “You idiot,” Harry muttered, he needed relief and he needed it now, It was so much easier to do with a wand, you could hide it easier as well, with a simple glamor charm.

 

Harry shuddered when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, he looked awful, he had dark black bags under his eyes and they were red-rimmed from crying. 

 

Harry couldn't take it, he brought his fist towards the mirror, smashing the glass all over the room.

 

Harry felt immediate relief when he saw the crimson trail of red liquid drip down his knuckles, and his breathing soon went back to normal. 

 

Suddenly Harry was snapped out of his negative thoughts by the sound of footsteps. 

 

“Who’s there?” Harry snapped, wrapping his handkerchief around his hand, the figure stepped out from the shadows and Harry's breathing soon speed up. 

 

It was none other than his bully, Draco Malfoy. 

 

Draco stared at the tears in Harry’s eyes, not noticing his hand.

 

“Something wrong, Potter?” Draco sneered, expecting an insult in return but the brown haired boy only shook his head, turning his back. 

 

Enraged that Harry was ignoring him Draco walked over towards Harry with his usual arrogant walk, spinning him around. 

 

His eyes became wide as he saw blood on Harry's handkerchief, Harry tried his best to hide it but Draco was too fast. 

 

Draco picked up Harry’s hand and stared at him “What’s this?” he asked shoving Harry’s hand into his face.

 

Harry let out a small whimper of pain “I spilled Raspberry juice on it.” his voice soon becoming a whisper “Let go, please” he said as he tried to keep the hiss of pain from escaping his lips.

 

Draco scanned Harry to see if was telling the truth, he would have accepted this excuse if the mirror next to them wasn’t smashed. 

 

Draco dropped Harry’s hand, staring at him for a few seconds before breaking the awkward silence, “Don’t do this again.” Draco said with anger but fear was an obvious undertone in his voice. 

 

“Why not?” he whispered, looking at the floor “Why do you care?”

 

Draco was asking himself the same question, he didn’t know why he cared, he just knew that he did. 

 

“I don’t care, but you have to stop this” Draco replied bluntly 

 

Harry shrugged his shoulders, and he could even see in the corner of Draco’s eye a sparkling threat of a tear. 

 

“Malfoy, are you crying?” 

 

Draco quickly wiped away the tear that was rolling down his cheek.

 

“No,” he said quickly “Malfoys don’t cry.” 

 

Suddenly Draco heard his name being called, 

 

Crabbe and Goyle were walking up and down the corridors outside the Bathroom unaware of Draco's whereabouts. “Malfoy? Where are you? Did you find Potter?” Goyle yelled. Crabbe was yelling as well, “Can we beat him up? We found his wand on the ground, he’ll have no way to defend himself!” 

 

Draco’s eyes scanned the brown haired boy that sat before him, he noticed how his thin body shook with fear. 

 

Harry felt himself shudder, he was not in the mood for another one of Draco’s beatings with his bodyguards. 

 

Draco said something that surprised Harry “No, he’s not in here. Forget him, let's just ready for class.” he replied as he walked over to the exit.

 

Draco turned to Harry as he got to the door, mouthing something ‘I’ll get your wand back,” before leaving.

 

Harry sat there dumbfounded wondering what just happened.

 

Did the king of Slytherin, the biggest bully in his whole school, just let him go unharmed? 

 

And if he did, why? 

 

END OF CHAPTER.

I MAY NOT ADD ANY MORE CHAPTERS IF I DON’T GET REQUESTS.

SO PLEASE, IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE, THEN COMMENT! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, here is chapter 2!

As requested, here is chapter 2. 

DISCLAIMER: Self-harm, References to Depression, Suicidal character/s, Underage smoking and Cursing/Profanity. 

This is a Drarry fic if you don’t like that turn back now and for all you pervs this will have never smut, but it might have fluff if I create future chapters. 

Draco x Harry

 

*The next day*

Crabbe saw Harry walking with his head down looking rather sad and decided to have some fun. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" sneered a voice from the shadows, it sounded familiar but Harry couldn't put a face to it. 

"Who are you...?" Harry asked as he reached for his wand but it wasn't there. "Looking for this?" the mysterious man came out of the shadows holding Harry's wand. 

"Give it back Crabbe," Harry asked trying to hide his nerves, Crabbe was now a lot stronger than him. "Nah, I think I'll just hold onto it, what do you think?" He snickered at Harry "Give it here Crabbe!" Harry said getting annoyed, but his voice was slightly quieter. 

Crabbe steps close to Harry and spits in his ear "Make me Potter" Crabbe says before pushing him to the floor, Harry quickly gets up "I don't want to fight, please just give me my wand," Harry starts to visibly shake,

"Aw, poor chosen one scared are we?" Crabbe gets uncomfortably close to Harry and pushes him to the floor again this time he gets on top of him and starts hitting him again and again until his knuckles were bloody and so was Harry's face. 

Tears are staining Harry's cheeks as he gets off him, he looks over at Harry one last time, dropping Harry’s wand on the ground before walking away. 

A shot of pain went through Harry's body as he tried to stand, he managed to but had to lean on the wall, he made his way to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, a walk that would normally take him 5 minutes had almost taken him an hour. 

The thought about what Malfoy and his gang of Crabbe and Goyle would say if they saw him like this he could imagine them snickering as he passed, but maybe Malfoy wouldn’t, he was acting strangely civil yesterday in the bathroom. 

Once Harry reached his destination he checked the bathroom to make sure no one else was there before he sat down by the sinks, bringing his knees up to his body so he could bury his head in between them and cry.

Thoughts started to overflow his mind and it was all getting too much, You're not good enough, What kind of savior of the wizarding world gets beaten up by a bully at school? You're so worthless Harry, You deserved everything he did, You're nothing, Useless, No one. 'ENOUGH' Harry told the voices inside his head to stop and they did for a moment before they came back worse, Harry grabbed the blade out of his pocket and pulled up his sleeve.

Bringing his silver friend to his wrist he delicately sliced across his wrist about 6 times, it burned at first, then felt good as he saw the little red bubbles pop out in lines, he felt immediate relief, and the voices stopped.

Harry pulled down his sleeve before getting up and going to the mirror, he looked worse than he had expected, a bruised eye, blood everywhere, Split lip and what looked like hand marks around his neck, no doubt from when Crabbe started strangling him, not all of the marks were from Crabbe though, some were from Vernon, some from himself. 

Harry limped out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall in a hallway lighting a cigarette.

The rest of the day went like any other day, a few insults here and there but nothing eventful until around 7 pm, when Harry was sitting on a roof. 

 

~Change of Scene~ 

 

Harry was sitting on the roof of the highest point of Hogwarts dangling his feet of the edge, he reached into his pockets and grabbed a box of cigarettes, he had already gone through 2 packets this week and the stress was really getting to him. 

He pulled one out and held his wand to the tip before whispering the fire spell "Incendio" he closed his eyes taking a deep breath of smoke.

"Thought you quit," Malfoy said as he came and sat next to Harry. Harry opened one of his eyes looking at Malfoy before closing it and taking in another breath. "It's just one" Harry replied with an emotionless tone. 

"It's still cheating, alright?" Draco said getting annoyed "Yeah whatever" Harry mumbles under his breath.

"What are you doing up here anyway? You're not going to jump are you?" Draco whispered as Harry took in another deep breath of smoke before opening his eyes.

"I could ask you the same question." he replied "There's no possible way you could've known I was up here, you must have come up for your own reasons" 

Draco stared at him "I just like to come up here sometimes, to get away from it all." Harry looked at him wondering what that meant but didn't ask. 

Draco moved closer to Harry expecting Harry to move back "Aren't you scared that I might push you off?" Draco said, Harry stared at him blankly "I wouldn't care if you did" he mumbled to Draco.

"Hows your hand doing, Harry?" Harry seemed shocked that Draco used his first name, but liked it a lot better. "It's doing alright, I mean, I guess," he said before throwing his cigarette out and grabbing another.

"Thought you said you were only going to have one" Harry laughed a bit at this, "I meant 2" Draco smiled kindly at Harry and laughed with him. 

Harry bit his lip and asked Draco something he had been meaning to ask him "So does this mean we're good? You're not going to beat on me anymore?"

Draco looked at the floor then up at him "I, I don't know.” Draco said in a voice that was uneven “I mean, I want to be your friend. But no one can know, if my father found out that I was being nice to you he would kill m-m-” Draco stopped in the middle of his sentence shaking his head “Nevermind what my father will do, can we just keep this our secret?” 

Harry weighed his options, he really did need a friend, someone he could talk and vent to, but, the idea of keeping it a secret sounded weird. 

“...Okay” Harry said smiling, at least if he was Draco’s ‘friend’ maybe the bullying would chill down a bit, Draco smiled back stretching his arms in the air and placing it around Harry's neck, in a cuddling way. 

They stayed like that, cuddling each other until 9 pm ish when they both left to go back to their common rooms. 

 

END OF CHAPTER

IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER THEN KUDO AND COMMENT PLEASE. XOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, everyone, for your continuous support throughout this fanfiction. 

I can’t even begin to explain how amazing it is to get feedback from your readers, telling you that they enjoyed your writing! :) 

DISCLAIMER: Self-harm, References to Depression, Suicidal character/s, Underage smoking, Cursing/Profanity, Child Abuse. 

This is a Drarry fic if you don’t like that turn back now and for all you pervs this will have never smut, but it might have fluff if I create future chapters. 

Draco x Harry

 

When Draco was heading back to his common room the conversation he had with Potter dawned on him, when he held Potter in his arms, in the cool wind of the night, the only illumination around them being the moon, everything felt right.

Everything felt okay again.

Nothing felt broken or misplaced, and he felt full, not empty like usual.

Surely he wasn’t starting to fall for Potter… 

Suddenly, something hit Draco as hard as a rock, except, it wasn’t physical, it was a memory. 

Draco shook his head, leaning against the wall and sliding down so his knees were tucked into his chest, he hated having flashbacks, they always made him want to cry and Malfoys never cried. 

 

\-- START OF FLASHBACK --

His father had come to school to visit, which wasn’t unusual in 5th year, with the Order Of The Phoenix newly re-created again, his father had to keep checking at the school for any leads to give to Voldemort. 

Anyway, Draco was walking the corridors late at night, his father appeared almost out of nowhere and in a drunken fit of rage, he dragged Draco into a large broom closet, casting silencing charms. 

“Please don’t,” Draco remembered begging his father as he removed his belt.

Lucius laughed at his son, 

“Sunken as low as to beg now, have we Draco?” He had asked before requesting Draco to remove his shirt, 

“Father” Draco pleaded, 

“NOW!” Lucius screamed, obvious fury in his eyes. 

Trembling, Draco removed his shirt. No sooner had he dropped it to the ground, the belt had struck him. He had not been expecting the first whip to come so soon, and he hissed out in pain.

His father smiled back at him with satisfaction as he whipped him a second time, then a third. 

Draco did not recall how many times his father whipped him, but he did remember when the belt finally stopped striking him. Draco could feel the welts on his back that his father had left and the blood that trickled down his spine. 

He remembered his father’s words as he left the cupboard, leaving Draco on the ground. 

“You will never be good enough to be my son,” 

\-- END OF FLASHBACK --

 

The memory finally ended.

Draco realized that tears were falling out of his shaking body and the cold voice of his father echoed in his head 

“Malfoys do not cry. You will not be the weak-link” 

Draco angrily wiped away the tears, he was not a weakling. 

Draco raised his hand and twisted it over his shoulder so he could feel the scars on his back, 

He sighed, it was real, all of it, his broken childhood, his painful past, all of it made him who he was today, the heartless blonde king of Slytherin.

Draco falls asleep in the corridor, having nightmares of his past.

 

~New Scene~

 

Harry was standing over Draco, who was lying in the middle of a hallway 

“Malfoy?” Harry asked again, this time the blonde rolled over, muttering something. 

“Father? I’m sorry, It won’t happen again.” 

Harry was confused by Draco’s answer “I’m not your father?” he said in confusion, before realizing that the boy was sleep talking. 

Harry bends down and starts to gently rock Draco's shoulder, hoping that it will wake him up, 

“Father please don’t hurt me!” Draco screams before waking up, blushing red when he saw Harry hovering over him, “Harry?” 

“You fell asleep here, I just wanted to wake you up, or else you’ll be late to class. What were you dreaming about?” Harry asked cautiously.

Draco blinked slowly before standing to his feet “Nothing, why do you ask?”

Harry rubbed his shoulder anxiously “…”

 

End of chapter

I’m sorry for the cliffhanger guys, I know I'm evil. D: 

Kudo and comment for another chapter <3

This chapter is kinda Draco's side of the story, why he is the way he is, why he bullied people and why he always acted so cold and heartless. 

He was just misunderstood ;-;


End file.
